1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing device, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a notebook-sized personal computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional personal computers includes a notebook-sized personal computer (hereinafter, this is referred to as notebook computer) in which a display part having a thin display means such as a liquid crystal display panel or the like is provided so as to be turned with respect to a flat plate-like main body with a built-in mother board, HDD, etc.
When such notebook computer is used, the display part is opened from the main body so that a use can use the keyboard provided on the upper surface of the main body and also view the display means. When it is carried, the display part is shut against the main body to unify the main body and the display part, which makes the overall size of the notebook computer 1 smaller and improves its portability.
Some of the notebook computers have a handle to improve its portability: a user holds the handle to hang the notebook computer.
When such notebook computer is used, however, since the handle does not function, it is unnecessary. In addition, another problem is that the notebook computer becomes larger and the usability becomes worse.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to provide an information processing device which offers high portability and good usability.
The foregoing objects and other objects of the invention have been achieved by the provision of an information processing which comprises: a main body; a display part provided so as to be turned with respect to the main body; and a handle having vertical parts to the turning shaft of the display part and a hold part that is attached to the vertical parts and arranged side by side at a specified distance from the turning shaft, provided so as to be turned with respect to the main body on the same axis line as the turning shaft of the display part. When the main body is placed, the handle is turned to the main body side, thereby the hold part is positioned and projects from the bottom surface of the main body, which inclines the main body.
By providing the handle on the same axis line as the turning shaft of the display part, the turning shaft of the handle is set on the upper surface of the main body. Thus, even if the vertical parts of the handle are lengthened to improve the holdablity of the handle, the hold part does not excessively project from the bottom surface of the main body. Therefore, the information processing device can offer both of the portability and the operability in using.
According to this invention as described above, by providing a handle on the same axis line as a turning shaft of a display part so as to be turned, in order to hang an information processing device when carried, the turning shaft of the handle is set on the upper surface of the main body. Therefore, even if the vertical parts of the handle are lengthened so that it becomes more comfortable to hold the handle, the hold part does not excessively project from the bottom surface of the main body. Therefore, the information processing device can offer both of the portability and the operability in using. Thus, a convenient information processing device can be accomplished.
The nature, principle and utility of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings in which like parts are designated by like reference numerals or characters.